Maximillian Lionfang
Maximillian Lionfang was once a famous general for King Alteon and considered a good and noble man. However, his drive to defeat Evil led to his inability to acccept the Truce of Good and Evil against Chaos. He has no respect for the Truce, and believes that Good and Evil can never coexist. During the Lionfang War, he captured all the heroes with intent to torture them into accepting his twisted outlook, holding them in a tower surrounded by a poisonous mist that kills any living creature that enters it. Empress Gravelyn turns the Heroes of Battleon undead so that they can get through the fog unharmed and battle his Golden Onslaught soldiers. When Lionfang finally falls, he is visited by Xing and Xang, who chaorrupt him. In the 2010 Frostval event, Lionfang returns as a villain who is out to destroy Frostval, determined to make all of Lore suffer for "giving in to Evil." He traps the Spirit of Frostval in a snowglobe, threatening to break the globe and kill her. He then burns all the Frostval gifts and ultimately succeeds in breaking the globe, but as it turns out, the Spirit of Frostval cannot be destroyed so easily, and she wastes no time in restoring the gifts. Lionfang has since been remanded to Swordhaven Prison. In the Thunderforge saga, he has returned after training with Drakath as the Eleventh Lord of Chaos. His lion now a Chaos Manticore, he seeks to find the only artifact which can reverse Charruption. This leads to him wasting it on Drakath in his cloud fortress who is immune to it and later defeating him when it started to rain, the water mixed with the holy tears poured on him, causing him lose his chaos powers and fall through the sky in a lethal drop that possibly killed him. Gallery Chaos Lord 11.png|Chaos Lord Maximillian Lionfang 728406987.png Trivia *He is the ArchLord of the Golden Onslaught. *He is very irrational and biased when it comes to Evil. *His tower once belonged to a necromancer, and has been shrouded by a mortal fog that will kill any living thing it touches. However, since you cannot kill what is already dead, undead can pass the fog without a problem. The Golden Onslaught Knights are protected from the fog by means of magical amulets provided to them by Lionfang. *He was willingly chaorrupted by Xing and Xang, and may become one of the Lords of Chaos. *It was Confirmed that he is definitely going to become the 11th Lord of Chaos. *A Chaorrupted Lionfang later appeared during the 2010 Frostval event where he abducted the Frostval Spirit along with the Frostval presents with a snow globe he took from Garaja's castle in his giant snow globe. With Garaja's help, the players and Blizzy found his new hideout in the Golden Ruins where he was revealed to be a hermit now because he doesn't trust anyone anymore. Lionfang burned the gifts and the players made him pay for it by defeating him. He was later arrested and brought to King Alteon and Gravelyn at Frostvale. Lionfang kicked the snow globe out of the player's hand and was sure that the Frostval Spirit would be destroyed when the snow globe smashed into a nearby rock, but ended up being surprised when he realized that she survived, and when she brought all the presents burned by him back, he kneeled in defeat. A good assumption was that after the event he was taken to Swordhaven and tried for crimes against the Great Truce just like the players said he would and afterwards thrown in the Swordhaven Castle Prison. *Maximillian Lionfang has a brother named Xavier Lionfang, who was responsible for a poisoning plot against King Alteon, which was blamed on Alina, the Royal Potionmistress. *His Chaos Lord Appearance is similar to some depictions of Heracles with The Nemean Lion's Head serving as his headgear. *As a Chaos Lord, Lionfang is leading a genocidal campaign against the Darkblood, a race of Evil creatures that have not joined Gravelyn's cause and wish to be left alone. *He is the second Chaos Lord to not use a weapon given as a gift from Drakath with the first being Kitsune. *He originally rides a lion when he is part of the Golden Onslaught but when he is a chaos lord he rides a Chaos Manticore. *He is The First Chaos Lord to have his Chaos Beast before The Saga. *He bears some similarities with Cyrus Temple. Navigation Category:Traitor Category:AdventureQuest Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Torturer Category:Leader Category:Male Category:Siblings Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Delusional Category:Extremists Category:Anti-Villain Category:Terrorists Category:Criminals Category:Neutral Evil Category:Hypocrites Category:Warlords Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Dark Knights